A Beautiful Morning
by melodylovesdoctorwho
Summary: Mary Poppins comes home to London and finds Bert. Reunion type fic that's set a few years after the musical. Mary/Bert (Established)


**A/N: This is my first venture into the fanfiction world of Mary Poppins, so don't get too upset at my terrible writings. This isn't the Christmas fluff I promised (That's coming a bit later). It's a little one-shot that's so fluffy you might die. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Mary waited anxiously by the window of the nursery where she was employed. She knew that it was her last day there. The three children had been a handful but she had fixed their family like she always does. The wind was about to change. So, she packed up everything she brought with her and put on her coat, hat and gloves and waited by the window.

A little robin was approaching the tree outside her window and she called to it in her usual musical voice "Excuse me!"

The bird looked toward her and flew over to the windowsill. It looked at Mary and smiled, as most do.

"Will you send a message to Bert for me? He'll be in the park, I'm sure of it. Can you tell him that I'm coming home? Tell him not to be worried, I'm positive I'll get there safely." She thought of what else to say…or really, how to say it "Oh, could you also tell him that I miss him terribly…" she sighed happily thinking of her dear friend "And that I'm so very excited to see him…and…" She closed her eyes for a beat "…And that I love him…?"

The bird chirped happily and flew away. Mary sighed and thought of her dear friend. Well, he was more than a friend now, wasn't he? She looked at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She smiled as the sun shone off of the ring. She looked up hopefully at the sky "I'm coming home soon, Bert…are you looking at the same sky that I am? It really is a beautiful morning…"

Bert looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful spring morning and he was sitting on a bench in the park. He was flipping through his favorite sketchbook trying to figure out what to draw on the pavement. He came across a page that was graced by a beautiful portrait of Mary Poppins. He smiled lovingly at the drawing, remembering the last time that the wind changed. They had been seeing each other and Bert finally thought it was time to "tie the knot" as some people said. So, he gave her a beautiful diamond engagement ring that took nearly forever to afford. But it was worth every penny, he thought, to see Mary Poppins smile so brightly because he was promising her the future. He beamed at the memory that he had thought about while she was away.

Right at that moment, a small robin landed right next to him on the bench. Over the years, Bert had developed magic of his own because of his adventures with Mary. He had learned the language of the birds, how to talk to statues; among other things. He smiled at the bird and greeted him "Why, 'ello there little fella! What's on your mind?"

The bird chirped cheerfully and flapped its wings in the direction of the sky.

Bert was ecstatic "She's coming back today?!" a chirp came from the bird. Bert had heard her say it to him many times but it still gave him chills. He grinned "…She loves me? Wow…she loves me…" He knew perfectly well that she loved him.

The bird chirped a small melody and flew away. The wind changed as soon as the bird left. Bert jumped up from the bench and spun around happily "She's coming back…t' me! My fiancée…well, that's new…" For the rest of the morning he drew a scene on the pavement of a flower garden in full bloom. He jumped in and grabbed a small bouquet of brightly colored flowers "Oh, she'll adore this!" He smiled.

Just at that moment, Bert glanced up at the sky and saw the only thing he thought was more beautiful than London at night from the rooftops. He saw the silhouette of Mary Poppins floating down daintily through the clouds. He couldn't stop smiling as he held the flowers behind his back. He waved to her; still smiling.

Mary smiled as soon as she saw Bert. His smile was contagious in the best of ways. He waved to her and she blushed a little. Although, she couldn't wave back due to the fact that she was holding her umbrella and her carpet bag. She touched daintily down on the pavement, never taking her eyes off of her fiancée. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she dropped everything she was holding and ran into Bert's embrace. She felt the warmth they both shared each time they touched. A wide smile spread all across her face as he kissed her forehead and she held him tighter.

Bert chuckled "Are you 'appy to see me?" He smiled cheekily.

Mary stepped back and whapped him jokingly on the arm "Of course I am, Bert. What kind of silly question is that?"

Bert smiled "I was 'oping you would say that." She was back in his arms and he caressed her cheek with his thumb "I love you Mary."

Mary blushed. Even after all the nice words and kisses she was quite bashful anytime he told her that he loved her. She had always been in love with him but was oblivious to it for the longest time. She tried unsuccessfully to hide the blush "Oh, Bert…"

Bert sighed lovingly "Say that again…"

"I beg your pardon?" Mary asked; eyebrows furrowed.

Bert sighed, taking her hand and kissing it, never taking his eyes off of her "I love it when you say my name."

Mary's heart skipped a beat. Her already present blush a became brighter shade of red, if it was possible. She bashfully looked at the ground and Bert could obviously tell she was nervous.

He chuckled again "Oh, Mary I-"

Bert was cut off by a sudden electric current that ran through his entire body. Mary had kissed him. He put his hands on her waist and her hands were pressed on his chest. She deepened the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He could feel her smiling and he was pretty sure that he was smiling as well. When oxygen became a necessity, the two pulled apart. Mary was still blushing and giggling with Bert.

Bert smiled "Yeah, it really is a bea-utiful morning…"

* * *

**Well, that was fluffy, right? Let me know what you think :D**


End file.
